Dragonborn
by PhelpstwinsandElftwins
Summary: Chris was the second son of Piper Halliwell, unimportant and relatively weak. Then a dragon attacked, and strangers arrived by portal. "Aela" and "Vilkas" they call themselves, and they call him "Dragonborn". Vilkas/Chris/Aela, slash, het, polygamy, threesome, powerful!Chris.


**Hello, beautiful people! It's Phelpstwinsandelftwins, back due to another plot bunny!**

**This is a Charmed/Skyrim crossover. I do not know how that combination came to be, and I don't really understand it, all I know is that I **_**wanted it, **_**and it didn't exist, so I took it upon myself to write it.**

**Simple enough, really. Not a giant task, or anything, right? **

**There are probably about three people in the world besides me that are familiar enough with BOTH Charmed and Skyrim to properly enjoy this story, but I don't mind. I'm really writing this for myself.**

**So, just a bit of housekeeping before we start.**

**If you don't like stories that heavily feature Melinda or Chris's cousins, **_**don't worry. **_**Only the first chapter really contains them – they're only in the story at all because we know they exist. They'll be around occasionally, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum.**

**Second, and most importantly: This story contains a threesome. Polygamy. It will be Aela/Chris/Vilkas – **_**which means there is also slash.**_

**However, if you're looking for powerful!prophesised Chris, then you've most certainly come to the right place. And if you're also a fan of sexual deviancy, or at least don't mind it, then you **_**definitely**_** have come to the right place.**

**Chapter 1: Inferior **

Chris Halliwell was not a spiteful nor jealous person – or, at least, that's what he told himself.

Despite that, he still found great pleasure in Orbing up onto the Golden Gate Bridge, the only place neither of his powerful siblings would come – they were both terrified of heights, and although it was petty, he found great pride in the fact that he was not.

He was a powerful witch, there was no denying it. Any common or average witch or demon would run in terror from his immense powers and strength. However, when you were related to the Charmed Ones, that meant little. Although he was powerful, he was nothing compared to his siblings and cousins.

There was Wyatt, of course. The Twice Blessed, The Chosen One, The Harbinger of Peace. He had been prophesised, just as the Charmed Ones had been, and he had seemingly endless powers.

Then there was his younger sister, Melinda. Although it had come as a surprise to his family, she too had been prophesised – as the reincarnate of Isis, Venus, and Aphrodite. She was a healer, and empath, and had gained their mother's ability to freeze time, to freeze conflict. She had the ability to calm, to influence. And although she was born to be a pacifist, she was _still more powerful than Chris._

_How was that fair?_

Phoebe and Coop's children were all born with Coop's abilities, although weaker, as well as Phoebe's empathy in the extreme – they could tell how someone was feeling half way across the world if they focused hard enough. And so the three of them, also preferring peace, had naturally aligned themselves with Melinda.

Chris would not admit that he was jealous of their union, their bond.

Paige and Henry's children were also powerful, Henry Jr the strongest of the three. That stung Chris quite a bit – he was basically as powerful as three beings who were half mortal.

And they could heal.

He couldn't.

Ugh.

What surprised Chris the most when he looked deeper into his immense inferiority complex was that he _also felt inferior to himself, _something which never failed to boggle his mind.

The only time his family ever spoke about his powers and abilities with pride was when they were speaking about his … past self? The one who had gone back in time and saved the world.

When they spoke of _him, _they were amazed and proud. When they spoke of Chris now, they spoke of how he was a nice person, and very hard working.

He was messed up, that was the only explanation. He was effectively jealous of himself. A self he never knew, one he would never turn into, despite the potential being there.

He was just Chris. The Second Son. Non-prophesised. Just there, in-between his ridiculously powerful siblings, who were destined to change the world in their own ways.

Just Chris.

Chris stood suddenly, a new resolve in his eyes.

No.

No, he would _not _be _Just Chris._

He would be Christopher Perry Halliwell, the second son of Piper Halliwell, a Charmed One, who vanquished more demons in his lifetime then The Charmed Ones and The Twice Blessed combined, purely through his own determination.

That was something to be proud of, something to work towards. Something that would inspire motherly pride in Piper's voice when she mentioned him.

Chris began to pace, working through his plans – he would go look through the Book, start vanquishing the lower level demons and warlocks, work his way up.

But before the solid plan could cement in his mind, a voice called him – His mother. "_Chris! Chris we need you!"_

He could become Christopher Halliwell, the Demon-Slayer later. Right now his family just needed Chris.

When he orbed to the Manor, he was surprised to find almost his entire family in attendance – either it was a holiday, a birthday, or the Source had re-risen, because family gatherings like this were rare.

A quiet part of his brain, hidden carefully from the numerous empaths in his family, felt a twinge of bitterness at the fact it appeared that he had been the last to be called. Everyone else was already here. Once again, he was an after-thought. Someone who was only remembered after a headcount.

Although, he reconsidered, it appeared that neither Penny or Patricia were there either – they were Phoebe's daughters, 14 and 12, and the youngest of his cousins. They were still barred from demon vanquishes.

Henry Jr stepped up towards him smiling nervously, and said without a hint of jest, "There's a dragon loose in San Francisco."

It appeared his cousin had already filled in the rest of his magical family, because only Chris reacted with surprise, his jaw dropping slightly – everyone else had already donned a look of steely determination.

"A… dragon?" Chris questioned, his disbelief tangible. "An honest to Wicca dragon? Breathing fire? Right out of the fairy-tales?"

Henry only nodded. Chris looked down at his feet, eyes wide. _Holy shit._

Piper cleared her throat. "This isn't the first time it's happened, either. Wyatt summoned a dragon out of a television program when he was a baby, once. But it's different this time. This is literally a mythical creature, one that was supposed to be extinct according to the magical community, back to life. This is serious."

Wyatt had conjured a dragon as a baby? Boom, head-shot to his inferiority complex.

Chris nodded at his mother's stern words. He didn't look to see if anyone else did, but it was more than likely – despite his mother's age, she was still the leader of their family, their magic, and even her speech demanded a certain amount of respect. Chris wondered if he would ever gain that level of non-magical power. People _did_ say he was most like his mother and Aunt Prue, who had also apparently been a natural born leader.

"What's the plan?" Melinda asked nervously, her hands clamped together. Prudence, Phoebe and Coop's eldest daughter and Melinda's shadow, put her hand on her cousin's shoulder to reassure her. Neither of them were fighters, but they understood that it was necessary – for the peace and happiness of the world that they so desired.

Piper shared a look with Paige and Phoebe – they were still the greatest team of fighters the world had ever seen. "We attack it as a group. We have no idea how powerful this thing is, and we're not taking any chances."

Upon hearing this, Wyatt opened his mouth to protest, "Mum, I could handle t-"

"No," Piper interrupted him quickly. "Not happening. We're stronger together."

Wyatt quieted immediately – even he, the most powerful being in the world, knew not to argue with Piper Halliwell.

"Henry, Coop, why don't you head over to Penny and Patricia. I'm certain they're working themselves into hysterics with worry." Chris grinned at the image of his grandpa trying to calm the two girls. Coop nodded in acceptance of his instructions, placing a kiss on his eldest daughter's head and a kiss on his wife's lips, and waited for Henry to do the same to his wife and three children, before taking the other man's hand and Orbing out of sight in a flurry of hearts and pink.

"Well…" Chris said slowly, smirking, trying to relieve the tension in the room. "That was the gayest thing I've ever seen."

That earned him a swift hit over the head from his half-smiling mother.

So worth it.

Piper continued with her instructions. "Wyatt, Henry, Prudence, Melinda, Chris," oh, of course, she mentions him last, "You five will be with myself, Paige and Phoebe, in the line of fire. Wyatt, Melinda, I want ypu two focus on protection. Wyatt, your shield is essential, especially if this thing can breathe fire. Prudence, I need you to be levitating above with your mother, calling the shots, warning us of dangers. Chris, Henry… Throw shit at it. Use your telekinesis, make it heavy shit."

He and Henry – who Chris was probably closest to out of all his cousins, sniggered in amusement. Those kind of instructions were generally the type that they received.

"Penelope, Pepper," Piper continued, turning towards Paige's wide-eyed twins, who had only recently turned 15 and had only just starting accompanying the family on major demon vanquishes, "I want you two to stay out of the line of fire. You'll take a supply of potions to throw in to hurt the dragon, and protect the family. I only want you to orb in if you see that someone needs healing. Orb in, do it quickly, then orb back out." Unsurprisingly, the twins looked relieved at their orders.

Ah yes, healing. That other thing basically everyone in the family except Chris could do. Wonderful.

"Let's go."

Chris had decided very quickly upon arriving at the dragon's lair – newly created out of cars and possibly half a bridge – that he _really hated dragons and also fucking OW._

They'd been fighting for ten minutes now, Piper discovering quickly that the monstrous being would not freeze and attempting to find weak spots to blow up (so far she'd found none).

Wyatt, of course, was leading the charge, sending great beams of golden light racing from his hands towards the screeching dragon who seemed to detest it.

Henry and Chris were doing as instructed, keeping close to Melinda and, well, telekinetically throwing heavy shit.

Penelope and Pepper were cautiously orbing in and out to heal more often than anyone would have liked – the dragon could definitely breathe fire, and enjoyed doing so, and _ow_.

It was clear to everyone that the Charmed Ones were getting desperate. This dragon, despite seeming quite agitated by their attacks, didn't appear to be weakening even through their combined efforts. Piper couldn't find a weak spot, Wyatt couldn't get to him, and Phoebe and Prudence couldn't keep up with the dragon's swift and constant attacks. Penelope and Pepper had long since run out of potions, and Henry was panting with exhaustion beside him.

The dragon made a swift turn, making eye contact with Chris, and for a second he was light-headed, warm and happy. Which was an unusual reaction to making eye contact with a dragon, obviously. He'd worry about that later.

And then it hit him – the eyes. _The eyes_. There were no thick scales protecting the dragon's eyes!

Chris scanned the debris littering the battle ground, his eyes landing on a thin sheet of sharp metal. _Perfect._

With one momentous wave of his arms, summoning the last reserves of his strength, Chris sent the metal flying straight towards the roaring monster's open and angry eyes.

It made the most disgusting sound as it pierced the dragon's skull, but Chris wasn't exactly picky, because it had worked!

The dragon gave one last furious roar, clawing at its own face in a desperate attempt to remove the painful object, before it collapsed, sending shockwaves that knocked the entire family off their feet.

The silence that followed its death was deafening. Piper and Wyatt sent approving looks toward Chris, and he looked toward the ground in embarrassment – a nasty habit of his.

"Hey!" Melinda called out in a panic. "It's on fire!"

She was right – the dragon was glowing, an immense fire growing around it. Paige immediately grabbed her sisters, orbing them towards the safe distance where her twin daughters watched on. Wyatt grabbed Melinda, orbing her to their mother. Henry yelled for Chris to move, running to grab Prudence, who had left her mother's side after the dragon had collapsed, the two of them orbing out.

But Chris stayed, and nobody orbed to get him.

The fire was captivating. It was warm, it was beautiful, it filled him with a sense of satisfaction he'd never felt before in his life.

He had to get closer.

Chris's legs moved him towards the fire and the bright light. There was a pleasant tickling sensation in the back of his throat. He wondered what it was. He could hear his family screaming at him to move, but they were wrong. Why would he want to get away from this?

Chris turned toward his family, locking eyes with his crying mother.

He smiled at her.

He was consumed by the fire.

He kept smiling.

**Piper's POV.**

Piper looked on in distress and horror as her beloved son stared transfixed at the burning body of the dragon. She realized too late that there was no plan for who saved Chris – Paige orbed out her sisters, Wyatt orbed out his sister, Henry orbed out Prudence, but _nobody had even glanced at Chris until they were safe and he was not._

_Why wasn't he orbing out?!_

"Chris!" she cried desperately, "You need to move!" He ignored her, stepping closer.

She turned towards her half-whitelighter sister. "Paige! Grab him!"

"I've been trying!" Paige replied despondently. "Something is stopping me from orbing closer! Wyatt, can you orb closer?"

Wyatt shook his head in the negative. "I'm going to run and drag him back physically," he informed them, determined to save his little brother.

"You'll burn, too!" Phoebe yelled, the voice of reason.

"I don't care! Then I'll burn too!" he yelled back with anger in his eyes. "I'm not just going to leave my little brother to die!"

As he prepared to run towards the fire, Chris turned toward the group with dazed eyes.

And he was consumed by the fire.

"No!" Piper screamed, running past Wyatt, clearly adopting Wyatt's plan of _run the fuck in there and save her baby._ "Chris! Christopher!"

Without warning, the fire stopped. Chris was revealed, standing in the same place he had been swallowed by the fire, seemingly unscathed. His body was glowing, outlined by the glowing golden light. Piper kept running towards him, Wyatt and Melinda close behind her.

When she reached her youngest son, he looked at her blankly. He seemed… tired.

"Dovah…" he rasped, clutching at this throat.

"What, baby?" Piper asked, grasping his face between her hands and searching for damage.

"Do…Vah…Kiin," he cried, and collapsed.

Wyatt had orbed the unconscious body of his brother to the Manor, while Melinda had orbed to Up There to fetch her father.

Paige had returned to Henry with the twins to fill the rest of the family in on what had occurred, although Henry Jr had stayed behind to sit with Chris as he slept. Prudence, too, remained behind, staring anxiously at the prone form of her cousin.

Piper seemed to float, half-there as the other half wallowed in worry and guilt over what had happened to her beautiful, beautiful peanut.

Leo had orbed in, followed by Melinda, not long after, eyes panicked. His eyes fell on his son, and he crumbled, sitting on the bed beside him, stroking his pale forehead. Images from twenty years ago swam in his vision, of a scared boy from the future he had only just come to love _dying in his arms. My son, my son, I can't lose you again. Not again._

The family set up a vigil beside Chris's bedside, waiting for him to awaken. One question was on everybody's mind – _what were you doing? Why didn't you leave? What happened in the fire?_

Almost an hour later, a low rumbling began.

Henry Jr frowned. "Earthquake?" They were common in San Francisco, it wasn't impossible. But it all seemed like too much of a coincidence, and they all knew it.

A portal opening suddenly in the roof above Chris's bedroom, fringed in grey, sent the occupants of the room into a flurry of panic. The chanting of a choir, one that sounded like a group of old men, echoed throughout the house. It was in an unidentifiable language, even Leo looked confused as he attempted to translate the unrecognizable words.

However, they seemed to be repeating one word every couple of sentences, one that they all recognized – it had been the last word Chris had said before fainting – "Dovahkiin".

Without warning, the chanting stopped, and the portal widened considerably. Two bodies fell out into a pile on Chris's floor.

"Mara…" one of them, a female muttered. "The Greybeards could have warned us the trip would be a rough one."

The second one, a huge male, replied patiently, "I doubt they knew, Aela. This is the first time this has ever happened, even when Dragonborn were not uncommon."

She paused, frowning petulantly. "Still."

"Excuse me," Piper interrupted loudly, more than a little irritated, hands at the ready to explode things and protect her unconscious and defenceless son. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"My apologies," the large male said, adjusting the equally large great-sword that rested along the entire height of his body. "I am Vilkas, of the Companions Guild." He ushered the female forward.

"And I am Aela, also of the Companions Guild." Nobody missed the bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

"Wonderful," Wyatt said, attempting to sound friendly, subtly moving to put himself between his brother and the strangers. "And why are you here?"

"We were chosen by the Greybeards, " Aela informed them, as if the term "Greybeards" meant anything, "to find the Dragonborn."

Phoebe frowned. So this all related to dragons? "Dragonborn?"

Vilkas' dark eyes searched the room, eventually resting on Chris.

"Him."

**And thus the first chapter ends.**

**What did you think?**

**Should I continue?**

**Does it make any sense?**

**Is Phelpstwinsandelftwins crazy and there's absolutely no one in the world who will read this? (yes.)**

**Anyway, I am looking for a beta reader, so let me know via a review or private message if you're willing, that'd be appreciated.**

**If you have any questions about the story, let me know – I get the feeling it's probably a little confusing to someone who hasn't had it floating in their head for a week. **

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter – and trust me, from now on, there's a little less angst, and more Powerful!Chris. It will also delve deeper into Skyrim.**

**See you soon!**

**(shut –up - jarvis at tumblr dot com)**


End file.
